sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)
"Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)" is a song performed and co-written by American singer-songwriter Christopher Cross, which was the main theme for the 1981 film Arthur starring Dudley Moore and Liza Minnelli. The song won the Oscar for Best Original Song in 1982. In the US, it reached number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and on the Hot Adult Contemporary charts during October 1981, remaining at the top on the Hot 100 for three consecutive weeks. Overseas, it also went to number one on the VG-lista chart in Norway, and was a top ten hit in several other countries. The song became the second and last American number one hit by Christopher Cross. It was included as a bonus track only on the CD & Cassette versions of his second album Another Page, released in 1983. The B-side of record, "Minstrel Gigolo," was the same song used on the back of Cross's debut single, "Ride Like the Wind." Indie pop band Fitz and The Tantrums recorded a cover of this song for the soundtrack to the 2011 remake of the film. Background The song was written in collaboration between Cross, pop music composer Burt Bacharach, and Bacharach's frequent writing partner and then wife Carole Bayer Sager. A fourth writing credit went to Minnelli's ex-husband and Australian songwriter Peter Allen, also a frequent collaborator with Bayer Sager: the line "When you get caught between the moon and New York City" from the chorus was taken from an unreleased song Allen and Bayer Sager had previously written together. Allen came up with the line while his plane was in a holding pattern during a night arrival at John F. Kennedy International Airport. The song won the 1981 Academy Award for Best Original Song, and the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song.Arthur (1981) Awards, IMDb.com In 2004 it finished at #79 in AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs survey of the top tunes in American cinema. In 2008, Barry Manilow released a cover version. Music video The music video consisted of two acts, which are edited together in fade outs. Christopher Cross in one offers the song with some studio musicians in a recording studio and the other is the story the song illustrates. Personnel *Christopher Cross – lead vocals, guitar *Michael Omartian – keyboards, synthesizer, string arrangements *David Hungate – bass guitar *Steve Lukather – guitar *Marty Walsh - Guitar *Jeff Porcaro – drums *Ernie Watts – saxophone *Michael Boddicker – synthesizer programming *Paulinho da Costa – percussion Charts and certifications Charts Certifications See also *List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1981 (U.S.) *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1981 (U.S.) *List of number-one hits in Norway References External links * Category:1981 songs Category:1981 singles Category:Christopher Cross songs Category:Liza Minnelli songs Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songs Category:Best Original Song Golden Globe winning songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Oricon International Singles Chart number-one singles Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Songs written for films Category:Songs about fictional male characters Category:Songs with music by Burt Bacharach Category:Songs written by Carole Bayer Sager Category:Songs written by Christopher Cross Category:Songs written by Peter Allen (musician) Category:Songs about New York City